Secretos muy Loud
by Miguel P
Summary: "La más brillante de las apariencias, puede cubrir las más vulgares realidades". - Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz.
1. Chapter 1

**Rutina**

Una casa frecuentemente se convierte en testigo de un sin fin de eventos. Risas, bromas, desastres y muchas discusiones amistosas son parte de las tantas historias que se pueden llegar a escuchar en un hogar. Pero en una casa tan ruidosa como la de los señores Loud y aun contando con sólo 5 hijas y un hijo varón, las cosas no suelen ser tan calladas. Las noches por lo general de un pueblo medianamente grande como lo es Royal Woods no llegan a ser muy ajetreadas, aunque por lo menos una vez al año sucede algo alarmante como: una persecución policiaca, un incendio forestal o residencial, que pone a su población en alerta; no son más que incidentes que bien podrían haber pasado en cualquier otro lado del Estado de Michigan.

Una cocina vacía, una sala modesta y pasillos oscuros se convierten en el escenario perfecto para que cualquiera pueda pasar inadvertido en sus actos de maldad. En una casa que casi siempre está llena, por el momento nada más abriga a tres personas. Un rechinar se oye tras la puerta de lo que parece ser un vestidor. Se escucha un golpe y una queja como respuesta y la melodía tortuosa cesa.

-No me he sentido bien estos últimos días, ¡por lo que no tengo la paciencia para aguantar tus lloriqueos! -Una hermosa chica rubia observa con furia encima de un niño de apenas once años usando sus brazos para evitar los puñetazos que ésta pudiera volver a encertar en su mejilla.

-Pero es que no puedo seguir con esto. -La chica vestía una blusa blanca, no usaba su brasier, por lo que se veían a todas luces las puntas de sus pezones envueltos por la poca luz de luna que se atreviera a tocar esa imponente figura. Portaba consigo unas pantis azul cielo de las que se despojó al momento de irrumpir en la habitación del chico.

Sonrío con picardía, se acostó de lado a la izquierda de la cama viendo a su hermano para abrazarlo y quitarle los brazos de la cara.

-Ni siquiera he empezado Lincoln, no sé porque lloras sí sabes que detesto cuando no me obedeces. Vas a obedecer, ¿verdad? -Apretó su cuerpo contra el de él, sus labios besaron el cuello del niño, abrió su boca y lamió esa piel blanca que tanto amaba manchar. -Siempre has sido un buen niño, me dolería mucho sí decidieras dejar de serlo.

Con suavidad Lori volteo la cabeza de Lincoln hacia ella, acerco su cara y miro su reflejo en unos ojos cristalinos.

-Dame un beso y olvidare tu alegato. -Sonrió y acaricio los labios de Lincoln. Una boca sumisa abrió paso a la lengua sedienta de la saliva más dulce, sonidos pasionales provenían de la boca de la chica. -Te amo Lincoln.

El techo de una habitación vieja, la luz de la luna y una extraña situación eran cosas a las que Lincoln se empezaba a acostumbrar. La respiración cálida de su hermana dormida acariciaba su hombro mientras ésta lo abrazaba en un intento de evitar que el niño escapara. Sus padres últimamente no se encontraban en casa, su padre había abierto recientemente un restaurante de comida con el que podía cumplir su sueño de ser chef, por lo que en ocasiones llegaba a quedarse hasta tarde para atender las necesidades de su local junto a su esposa y dos de sus hijas menores. Por lo general, Lori hubiera ayudado a sus padres en todo lo que pudiera hacer, pero no contaba con el tiempo de su lado, debía prepararse para un examen importante de la preparatoria si quería ir a la universidad. La tercera hija no se encontraba ni ayudando a sus padres ni en su hogar, se había ido a un evento de Rock a las afueras del pueblo en el que participaría. Y la segunda hermana mayor, dormía de una manera tan profunda en su cama por lo que casi ningún ruido podía despertarla.

Acaricio su mejilla adolorida, miro a su hermana dormida y trato de dormir.

Sonidos de una licuadora se escuchaban al bajar las escaleras, en la cocina posaba una joven con un antifaz para dormir en su cabeza. Servía un líquido verde, sintió como una figura diminuta abrazaba su pierna y miro hacia abajo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Buenos días, Lincoln! ¿Cómo amaneciste? -Lincoln alzo la vista, contemplo a la mujer enfrente suyo con ilusión y sumergió una vez más su cara contra la pierna de su segunda hermana mayor, la que desde siempre había sido su favorita entre las cinco hermanas con las que contaba.

-Creo que no dormí bien, así que estoy algo cansado. -Habló con algo de inseguridad en su voz, mientras se subía un poco la manga de su pijama.

-Eso suena mal. ¡Oye! ¿te gustaría probar un poco de mi nuevo jugo? Probablemente suba algo tus energías. Está hecho de: pepino, espinaca, pera, hierba buena y jugo de limón -Le extendía con ánimo su nueva creación a la vez que sonreía.

-Gracias, pero creo que paso, jeje. -Puso sus manos enfrente del vaso de vidrio.

\- ¡Uy! Que malo. -Se sentaron juntos en la mesa, la rubia apoyo su codo sobre esta y su mano contra su mejilla para ver a su hermanito con aun aire aparentemente despreocupada.

Lincoln miro los bellos hilos dorados que colgaban de la cabeza de su hermana, de reojo vio que no llevaba brasier, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Para él, Leni era una hermana muy especial, nunca la había visto de otra manera y no estaba en sus planes empezar a hacerlo; aunque reconocía su belleza. Leni era una chica de dieciséis años, no era alguien brillante, pero tenía sus talentos; era una habilidosa modista que amaba usar a su familia como modelos y diseñar ropa para ellos, además, parecía tener un talento oculto para esculpir en madera. Lincoln amaba a Leni, aunque agradecería mucho que ella fuera más cuidadosa con su ropa cuando estuvieran solos en casa.

Un olor familiar paso enfrente de la nariz de la chica, un perfume discreto. De forma rápida observo a su hermano de arriba abajo. Acerco su pecho en dirección de Lincoln y deslizó su vaso en medio de los dos.

\- Si te ves cansado, ¿no te gustaría probarlo, aunque fuera un poco? -Sorprendido, Lincoln miro hacia la mesa y junto un poco ambas manos.

-Leni… Yo… -Leni se percató de unas pisadas cerca de la entrada de la cocina, se alejó un poco de Lincoln para cambiar de actitud.

-Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus planes para hoy Lincoln? -Empezó a hablar de forma más elocuente y relajada conforme los pasos se detenían. Lincoln noto con extrañeza a su hermana y reflejó una mirada algo paralizada en su rostro al ver a Lori parada en el marco de la entrada de la cocina.

\- ¿Por qué le preguntas? Sí literalmente ya sabes que vamos a salir en una cita doble con Bobby y Ronnie Anne. -Una mirada algo seria maquillaba la cara de Lori, mientras ponía una mano en la cintura agarrando su celular.

-Lo olvide por completo. Es que quería que Lincoln me ayudara como modelo.

-Cómo sea, de todos modos, Bobby no podrá salir, tiene mucho trabajo en el Mercado, así que por hoy te lo presto. -Camino hasta la mesa, tomó el antifaz de Leni y lo jalo para tapar sus ojos. Lori lanzo una mirada acusadora a Lincoln y éste sólo bajo la mirada. -No olvides Lincoln que hoy se hacen los quehaceres de la casa, pero puedes hacerlos cuando termines con Leni.

\- ¿¡Quién apago el sol!? -Lincoln olvido sus nervios por un instante, una molestia nació en él. No le gustaba que molestaran a Leni, aunque Lori no frecuentaba hacerlo, lo hacía cuando quería desviar su atención. De todos modos, Lincoln sólo se preocupaba por lo que le sucedía a Leni más de lo que le pudiera ocurrir a él.

Lori vestía la misma blusa blanca con la que hizo su visita nocturna, además de llevar unos shorts cortos ocultos tras esta. Bajo su pecho en dirección de Lincoln, se recargo sobre su silla y dijo. -No te olvidaras de mí, ¿verdad, hermanito?

Sudor frío, preocupación y un impulso de querer empezar a correr, era todo lo que sentía Lincoln en ese momento. Al no tener respuesta, Lori apretó la silla de Lincoln y un pequeño rechinar se produjo. - ¿Verdad?

Nervioso, Lincoln sólo movió su cabeza de arriba abajo de manera brusca. La rubia le sonrío, volteo a ver a una Leni que realmente parecía haber perdido la vista. - ¡Leni! En serio me preocupas. -Le quito el antifaz de los ojos y giró su cuerpo hacia la estufa.

\- ¡Es un milagro! Puedo ver otra vez. -Lincoln volvió a sentir furia dentro de sí. Se paro de la mesa y se fue a su habitación.

-Haré el desayuno, ¿qué les gus… -Lori diviso uno hilos dorados subir las escaleras y al fin se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sola.

Cerro su puerta, recargo su espalda sobre esta y se deslizo hasta el piso. Miraba su alfombra un poco polvorienta, observó su alrededor hasta llegar a su cama desarreglada. Su peluche Bun-Bun se encontraba tirado al lado de la cabecera de la cama. Se arrastro por el suelo, tomó a su conejo de felpa y lo apretó contra su pecho. Alzó su mirada una vez más, vio un techo viejo para agradecer que fuera de día. El aroma de una noche violenta y poco cariñosa cruzó por las fosas nasales del niño, el perfume de Lori se mezclaba con un olor que no pudo reconocer, a pesar de haberse vuelto uno recurrente en las mañanas cuando amanecía adolorido por los golpes de su hermana mayor.

Se sentía sucio, asqueado, por lo que decidió bañarse lo antes posible. No quería que Leni oliera algo así. Se preparo para ducharse y salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta detenerse enfrente del baño. Abrió la puerta sin percatarse de que alguien más ya estaba ocupando la ducha y la cerró con fuerza. - ¿Quién anda ahí?

Semidesnuda, Leni abrió la cortina. Su toalla era sostenida con una mano, se adhería un poco sobre a sus curvas. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. -Lincoln, sí querías bañarte conmigo, sólo lo hubieras preguntado.

El corazón del muchacho casi atravesaba su camisa. Lincoln en ningún momento se dio cuenta de que Leni estuviera usando el baño antes. -No te preocupes, ya puedes ducharte si gustas.

La toalla que envolvía el cabello de Leni se deshacía para dejar ver un pelo aparentemente seco, a Lincoln le pareció raro ese detalle. -No fue mi intención irrumpir de esa manera Leni, no sabía que estabas dentro. -Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Como dije, no tienes que preocuparte. Yo ya me voy, Lori podía necesitar mi ayuda para hacer el desayuno. -Se paró enfrente del espejo del lavabo, acaricio su cara y observo al niño en su reflejo. - ¡Vamos! No seas tímido, entra a la bañera Lincoln. Tampoco es como si nunca te hubiera visto desnudo.

Sonrojado, Lincoln se movió hacia la bañera, cerró la cortina para empezar a desvestirse. Cuando creyó que Leni ya se había ido, abrió el grifo, se recostó contra el borde de la bañera para sentir el agua fría cubrir su piel y sus parpados cayeron sobre sus ojos.

-No deberías relajarte tanto, podrías ahogarte. -Sobresaltado, Lincoln realizo movimientos bruscos, deslizo la cortina con sus dedos para ver a Lori asomarse por la puerta. -El desayuno ya está listo, así que baja en seguida. Literalmente hay mucho que hacer.

\- ¡Sal de aquí mujer! -Una risita burlona se escuchó tras cerrar la puerta. Lincoln no solía tener tiempo para sí mismo, sus hermanas exigían para ellas mucho de él. No quería imaginarse que sería de su vida si tuviera a cinco hermanas más, por lo que la ducha y las ocasiones en las que leía comics en calzoncillos en su cuarto eran las únicas oportunidades en las que podía invertir tiempo para él, ni siquiera dejaría a Lori arrebatarle eso.

El desayuno fue algo sencillo: huevos fritos, café, jugo de naranja para Lincoln y tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada. Mientras bebía su jugo, a través del vaso de cristal veía como sus hermanas hablaban de forma natural, sobre todo Lori, quien actuaba como si no hubiera hecho nada malo anoche. Bajo su vaso, tomó una tostada y vio como Lori lo observaba con alegría. Si no lo hubiera violado, Lincoln correría a sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo, realmente parecía una hermana amorosa. Una sombra sonriente repentinamente cubrió al niño que mordía su tostada.

-Ven Lincoln, acompáñame a mi cuarto. Recuerda que me ayudarías como modelo. -Lo tomó del brazo casi a la fuerza. Lincoln no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, se encontraba aun masticando su tostada con mermelada.

La rubia subió a su hermano en su banquito para probar ropa. Sacó de su armario lo que parecía ser un traje de gala. -Vamos Lincoln, quítate la playera y tus pantaloncillos. Quiero verte usando esto.

Rojo de la pena, el niño sólo asintió. Su hermana de manera atenta miraba como Lincoln se quitaba su ropa y se ponía el traje. -Si que has crecido hermanito. Serás todo un galán cuando seas adulto. -Dijo Leni mientras se acercaba.

-Leni, este traje me queda algo apretado, no creo que sea de mi talla. -Se jalaba un poco el cuello de la camisa.

-Es un traje para el hermano de Jackie. Asistirán a una reunión familiar en Detroit, así que me pidió que le hiciera uno a su hermano, tú eres casi de su talla. -Arrodillada, Leni ponía algunas agujas en la bastilla del pantalón a la vez que sonreía.

A pesar de todo, Lincoln se sentía relajado, observaba como su hermana hacia lo que más le apasionaba hacer. Leni iba de allá para acá buscando tanto material necesitara para hacer los ajustes y terminar los detalles más pertinentes de ese traje ajustado. Para una mujer tan alegre, atenta y tan especial como lo era Leni naturalmente debería de ostentar un novio, o por lo menos eso era lo que Lincoln pensaba. Desde la secundaria no salía con chicos. Nunca le preguntaba por qué, a lo mejor su hermana prefería otro tipo de personas o era lesbiana, en cualquier caso, él no la juzgaría, respetaría su decisión.

-Leni, ¿por qué ya no sales con chicos o te gustan las niñas? ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele! -Accidentalmente Leni clavo una aguja en el brazo de Lincoln mientras arreglaba una manga de la chaqueta. La muchacha algo incomoda fijo su mirada en alguna parte de su habitación detrás de Lincoln.

\- Pero que cosas tan raras dices Linky, claro que me gustan los chicos. -Lincoln sólo era un niño, uno muy curioso, era natural que hiciera preguntas siempre que tuviera una duda.

-Es que eres muy bonita, lo normal sería que estuvieras saliendo con alguien. Ya sabes, así como lo hace Lori con Bobby. -Desvió la mirada cuando Lincoln termino su oración.

-Ya terminé, quítate el traje. -Decía a la vez que guardaba las cosas que uso en el traje de gala. Se acerco a Lincoln para ayudarlo.

-Perdón Leni si yo…- Cabizbajo el peli blanco se vestía. Camino hasta la puerta, se volteo para ver a su hermana y darse cuenta de que ella ya estaba atrás de él.

-Muchas gracias, Lincoln. Te daré un pequeño pago por tu ayuda. -Abrió su puerta para sacarlo de la habitación.

-En seri… -Portazo.

-En serio que Linky es un niño muy malo, tan malo como para que la linda de Leni le cierre la puerta en la cara. -Dijo la primera de las Loud recargada en la puerta de su habitación que se encontraba justo enfrente de la de Leni.

-Yo no quise molestar a Leni. -Asustado, trato de excusarse.

-Si, sí. Lo que sea. Saca la basura, dobla la ropa limpia, junta las hojas del jardín y alimenta a las mascotas. Cuando termines quiero que vengas a mi cuarto, así que no tardes. -Sacó su celular cuando terminó de sentenciar, tecleó algunas cosas y rio un poco.

-Pero esas son las tareas de Lynn, Luan, Luna junto con la mía. -Pronunció con tono de queja.

-Ellas llegarán más tarde con papá y mamá, además, quiero que vean que limpiamos la casa.

**Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado.**


	2. Lori, parte I

Lori, parte I

Miraba el agua sucia del lavado de la cocina, imaginaba que así era como debía de lucir su alma si es que se tiene una. Alimentó a las mascotas con algo de ánimo e incluso jugo un poco con ellos. Sacó la basura de la casa y al final se dirigió al jardín a juntar las hojas. La brisa de otoño golpeaba con suavidad su rostro y revoloteaba con ligereza las hojas ya recogidas. La puerta principal se abrió, apareció Leni que cargaba un pequeño traje de gala dentro de una bolsa transparente, llevaba puesto unos jeans entubados, un suéter nada feo de color negro con patrones de rombos y unos botines beich. Curioso, Lincoln se acercó.

\- ¿Leni, vas a salir? -La chica se detuvo en medio de las pequeñas escaleras algo sorprendida, volteo a ver a su hermano que tenía una mirada afligida.

-Linky, voy a ver a Jackie, le llevaré el traje de su hermanito a su casa. Cuando vuelva veremos una película y comeremos helado, ¿te gustaría? -Alegre el niño se abalanzo sobre la pierna de la rubia, ella se agacho hasta la altura de él, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. -No tardo.

Lincoln sólo sonrío, se despidió de su hermana. Leni a sus ojos no era una chica tonta, era la hermana perfecta y lo único que quería es que algunas de sus hermanas volviesen pronto.

\- ¡Lincoln, ¿ya terminaste con lo que te pedí? -Como si alguien jugara con la suerte del niño, una fuerte brisa pasó por enfrente de la casa, no sólo entumeció sus mejillas también disperso las hojas que ya había juntado. Corrió lo más que pudo hacia el patío trasero, con energía juntó las hojas y escuchó la puerta trasera abrirse.

-No puedo creer que aún no termines. -Con algo de enfado, Lori vio el aparente poco progreso que realizo Lincoln. -Dame el rastrillo, ve a la cocina y trae la bandeja que está en la mesa.

Lincoln miró a Lori, traía un cinturón con herramientas de limpieza en la cintura, un pañuelo rojo con puntos blancos atado en su cabeza como diadema y una pequeña coleta de caballo.

-No tengo todo el día, ¡muévete! -Se quedó anonado con la vista ya que en ningún momento pensó que Lori lo ayudaría en hacer los quehaceres. -Literalmente me estoy haciendo más vieja con cada segundo que pasa.

Se apresuró a entrar a la cocina, miró la bandeja de la mesa con mucha curiosidad. -Lori, ¿qué es esto? -Dijo mientras extendía la bandeja hacia Lori.

\- ¡Oh! Esto se llama champurrado. La abuelita de Bobby me enseñó a hacerlo aquella vez que fui a verlos por mi aniversario con Bobby. -Lori tomó una de las tazas y se la dio a Lincoln con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Champu…ra…do? Por un momento pensé que era algún tipo de chocolate caliente. -Algo de duda se dibujó en su cara.

-Se parece al chocolate caliente, pero sin duda no es lo mismo sólo tienes que probarlo para averiguarlo. ¡Vamos, pruébalo! -Lincoln visualizó por un instante a su hermana con profundo cariño, amaba las ocasiones en los que le mostraba aprecio y consideración, además, disfrutaba la forma como ella pronunciaba el español con su acento americano. Agarró la taza con confianza y la llevó a sus labios.

\- ¡Está muy bueno, Lori! Deberías de hacerlo más seguido. -Al hablar Lincoln dejo ver un bigote de champurrado en su labio superior, Lori río por la escena y limpió a Lincoln con una parte limpia de su blusa. Él se sintió un tanto incomodo al ver que su hermana mostraba con suma facilidad su cuerpo, le molestaba que todo pudiera cambiar de manera abrupta.

-No es fácil conseguir los ingredientes, aparte, tampoco voy tan seguido a ver a los abuelos de Bobby como para que me ayuden a conseguirlos. -Observó el suelo con un ápice de alegría, alzó su mirada y diviso su patio con melancolía. Se acercó al árbol del jardín, recargó su espalda contra el tronco y se sentó en el suelo. -Ven Linky. -Pronunció con voz quebrada.

El muchacho se acercó con algo de precaución. Su hermana le ofreció su mano, al tomar al niño lo jalo un poco hacia si misma para obligarlo a sentarse entre sus piernas y se recargará en su pecho.

-Ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven… Acércate mi cielo -Decía entre susurros. Envolvió a Lincoln con sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, puso su frente sobre el hombro del niño. Lincoln sentía como se humedecía su hombro izquierdo y como se contraía su hermana contra él.

-Tú no te iras de mí, ¿no es así, Linky? Tú no me dejaras sola, estarás conmigo por siempre, literalmente viviremos el uno por el otro, ¿verdad Lincoln? -Labios temblorosos se posaban sobre el hombro del muchacho, subieron a su cuello encertando pequeños besos cálidos. En vano, trato de zafarse del agarrare moviendo sus brazos tanto como pudo. -Lincoln, por favor. Te lo suplico, no te vayas. -Decía entre sollozos.

Sintió como los brazos sobre su pecho perdían fuerza. Se giró para ver a la chica bañada en lágrimas, a la chica desdichada. Una profunda tristeza era todo lo que reflejaba su mirada. Se acercó un poco a su pecho, beso la piel sobre la clavícula de la rubia; cuando se aproximó a su cuello, la respiración del chico le erizo la piel provocando que se abalanzará hacia atrás con algo de cuidado. La imitaba para intentar calmarla. Sobre sus rodillas, trató de alcanzar sus labios. El viento soplaba con persistencia, las hojas volvían a caer y dos cuerpos se mezclaban.

Se acostaron en el césped de lado viéndose el uno al otro junto a una charola que derramaba un par de tazas. Se hicieron cosquillas, jugaron con sus manos también se ensuciaban con el champurrado y la tierra que alzaban cuando rodaban en el suelo. Vieron como terminaron manchados, se rieron por ello, tomaron la charola entre risas y entraron a la casa con una persecución amistosa. Lavaron los trastes usados, se atacaron algunas veces con la espuma del lavado al mismo tiempo que se empujaban levemente con sus caderas.

Dentro del baño, arrodillada con una toalla caliente, Lori limpiaba con cuidado el polvo de la cara de su hermano, el champurrado de sus brazos. Le quito su ropa sucia, dejándolo únicamente en calzoncillos. Paso la toalla por el pecho del niño, por su cuello, procurando dejarlo lo más limpio posible aun sin tomarse en consideración. Tomó la mano de Lincoln, acaricio y admiró ese color rosado que emanaba de su piel, la llevo a su mejilla por unos segundos manchándola un poco sin querer y le dirigió una mirada tierna.

\- ¿Por qué a pesar de todo Linky, sigues soportando a una basura cómo yo? ¿Por qué no dirías algo, incluso si me atreviese a tocarte justo ahora? -Lincoln se había sentido relajado, había jugado con ella como cuando Lori aún estaba en sexto grado, hasta que ella comenzó a hablar. Lamentaba haber tenido que besar a su hermana para reconfortarla, lamentaba no saber que hacer para ayudarla, se culpó así mismo por pensar que sus acciones sólo le provocarían más daño.

\- Perdón Linky, por haber dicho que eras un niño malo. -Pronunció una voz muy dulce y silenciosa. -Tú eres el hermanito perfecto. Tú eres el que siempre nos procuras siendo tan servicial, siendo tan atento con cada una de nosotras, sobre todo conmigo, ¿no es así Linky? -Dijo mientras se quitaba la blusa y le dedicaba sonrisas. Se puso de pie, sacudió la cabeza para que su cabello le cubriera los labios burlones que se arqueaban en su cara.

-Ven hermanito, quiero que me ayudes a quitarme esto. -Metió los pulgares en su short corto a la vez que meneaba las caderas.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, Lori. No quiero hacer esto. -Pensaba Lincoln de forma desesperada con una mirada perdida en los azulejos del baño. Una mujer desnuda apareció sobre unos ojos rojos, se acercó a Lincoln y susurro a su oído. -Vamos Lincoln, te vas a divertir.

Un techo tambaleante era el paisaje que se presentaba ante él. Lincoln angustiosamente usaba sus brazos para zafarse del agarre de su hermana. Una mano empujó su pecho al suelo, divisó un puño acercándose a su cara y otro, y otro, y otro más. El techo tambaleante empezó hacer consumido por un mar de sombras, por una sombra sonriente.

**Hace cuatro años.**

Una chica rubia de trece años entró sumamente triste a su casa, había tenido un pésimo día pues las personas que consideraba sus amigos le habían jugado una broma muy pesada. En la hora del receso intercambio uno de sus emparedados favoritos que su papá le preparaba con un chico, y este como agradecimiento le dio uno con tierra acompañado de un alfiler como ingrediente sorpresa. Inclusive, después haber vomitado en el baño, además de haberse limpiado la sangre de su labio inferior; tuvo que atravesar corriendo el patio de la escuela para defender a su hermana Leni, la cual era acosada por un par de muchachas junto con otros dos tipos. Su día en definitiva no fue bueno.

Enfrente de su habitación, agarró con fuerza su mochila para lanzarla contra la puerta de su cuarto. Llevó sus manos a sus ojos en cuanto caía de rodillas. En ese pasillo solitario, al fondo, una hebra de sol se asomaba de una puerta. Pasitos apresurados llenaban el vacío de aquel lugar y una calidez rodeó el cuerpo de la preadolescente.

\- ¡Lori! ¡Ya llegaste Lori! -Inerte, la joven no respondía a los llamados de ese niño de cabellos blancos. Como si estuviera a punto de desvanecerse, Lincoln apretó su abrazo un poco más pues no contaba con mucha fuerza. Aún no la veía directamente. Era pequeño, lo suficiente como para alzar su mirada y ver la forma en la que Lori tomaba su propio rostro, su cabello rubio formaba sombras alrededor del brillo azul de sus ojos los cuales tenía muy abiertos, miraba a Lincoln con suma sorpresa. Estrujó sus manos sobre sus mejillas como si quisiera arrancarse la piel y suspiró un par de veces.

-Lori… -Al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de Lori, Lincoln decidió verla directamente, en cuanto ella vio eso, Lori rápidamente se arrodilló para darle un profundo abrazo, pasaba una mano sobre la cabeza del niño.

Lori estudiaba el octavo grado, era una chica que le encantaba hacer manualidades, pasar tiempo con su familia y jugar con sus hermanas, sobre todo con su único hermano varón. En muchas ocasiones fue la fuente de un sinfín de momentos graciosos y juegos, en los que el niño formaba pieza angular, en juegos como: el doctor, fiestas de té o el de la familia. Pero al crecer, naturalmente le empezó a llamar la atención otro tipo de cosas; empezó a maquillarse sin tener mucho éxito, sus gustos musicales dejaron de ser infantiles, quería usar lentes de contacto, deseaba cambiar de guardarropa. Uno de sus nuevos intereses a destacar fueron los chicos. Lori en aquel entonces era alguien muy tímida, no se atrevía ni siquiera a acercarse un metro de distancia al muchacho que le gustara. Lori era muy tímida, pero cuando se trataba de hacerse cargo de defender o de ayudar algunos de sus hermanos, su proactividad salía a la luz y se disponía a hacer lo necesario con tal de salvarlos de cualquier tipo de aprieto.

Sus inseguridades no la dejaban avanzar pues se sentía fea ya que usaba: brackets, anteojos espantosos, su ropa le empezaba a chocar, era pésima para arreglarse, pero sobre todas esas cosas detestaba su rostro. La piel de su cara estaba cubierta de granos rojos, amarillos, incluso llego a ver uno gris. En más de una ocasión intentó exprimirlos, pero sus padres le habían advertido con insistencia de que eso sería un grave error para su cutis, que le dejarían marcas de por vida sí hacía eso, además, le dijeron que desaparecerían con el tiempo, que no se preocupara.

En una ocasión se armó de valor e invitó a un chico al baile de bienvenida de la secundaria, ella no pudo imaginar que sólo aceptó para dejarla plantada en la entrada de la escuela; durante las horas que duró el baile de bienvenida ella se mantuvo afuera esperándolo, preocupándose si algo le había sucedido a su compañero. Grande fue su sorpresa, al estar concluido el baile ver como el muchacho al que había invitado salir con alguien más. Líneas de lagrimas y maquillaje bajaban por sus mejillas pues sus esfuerzos en ningún momento fueron recompensados, su bello vestido color azul cielo jamás apareció en el salón de baile.

Lori se arrodillo a abrazar a su hermanito que imploraba con sus ojos, que por favor dejara de llorar. Su cuello cubierto de sudor hizo contacto con el de él. Su mano se posó en la nuca de Lincoln enredando sus dedos en unos mechones blancos. La pequeña mujer daba bajos gritos ahogados que delataban su dolor, sus penas. Lágrimas negras salían, acariciaban sus heridas.

-Lori, ¿qué sucede? -No sabía con ningún tipo de certeza que le sucedía a su hermana mayor, sólo sabía que estaba sufriendo, que llegaba enfadada con el mundo cuando regresaba de la secundaria desde que inicio el séptimo grado, que ya no pasaba tiempo con él.

¡Odio todo! ¡Odio la escuela! ¡Odio las burlas, los maltratos! ¡Odio esto! -Casi al escupir su última queja, llevó con violencia su mano abierta la cual paso desde su frente hasta su barbilla, Lori sentía como si salieran puntas de clavos desde su piel y martillaran su mano. - ¡Me odio! ¡Me odio!

-Lori, no digas eso. -Llorando. - ¡Nuestra familia te ama! -Sumergida en su miseria, Lori no podía hacer caso a los intentos desesperados de Lincoln. - ¡Yo te amo, Lori! -En ese momento sintió como su pecho dejaba de contraerse en llantos y una calidez brotó. -Yo estaré para ti, siempre que me necesites, Lori.

Enternecida y emocionada, Lori llevo sus labios a la frente de su hermano, pero se detuvo a medio camino pues pensaban que, si lo hacía, de alguna forma infectaría a Lincoln con una horrenda infección de acné.

Lincoln vio que su hermana revelaba una mirada de arrepentimiento, de vergüenza. Podía ver perfectamente a través de sus hermanas desde hace ya un tiempo, algo increíble para un niño de siete años.

\- ¡No me importa que estés llena de espinillas! ¡Yo quiero un beso de mi hermana! -Se paró de puntillas para propinarle unos cuantos besitos en las mejillas de Lori, sin querer, uno de ellos había tocado levemente una de sus comisuras. Roja por lo sucedido, sacó coraje de quien sabe dónde y le dio unos cuantos besos en la frente y cachetes de Lincoln, lo volvió a abrazar, sin querer, el peso de su cuerpo fue llevado por la gravedad al suelo. Se vieron a los ojos unos segundos, empezaron a jugar haciéndose cosquillas en el estómago, rodaron por la alfombra, casi tiran un jarrón de flores. Se acostaron de nuevo, viéndose a los ojos, tomó al niño y lo llevó a su pecho. Lincoln sentía el calor corporal de su hermana, la suavidad de su cuerpo. Se estaban empezando a dormir sino fuera que escucharon pasos pesados subiendo las escaleras. Se apresuraron a levantarse, Lori agarró la muñeca de su hermano para llevarlo a su habitación. No supo por qué lo hizo, sólo fue algún tipo de impulso que la llevo a hacerlo. Tras su puerta, colocó a Lincoln contra esta, acerco su oído a la madera para poder escuchar mejor, sin querer, su cuerpo envolvió al peli blanco contra esta. El abdomen de Lori tocaba la nariz de Lincoln dificultando la respiración de este.

Lori, ¿qué pasa? -Dijo, con duda en su voz, con esfuerzo.

Shh… Guarda silencio Linky. -Pronuncio a la vez que volvía a poner su oreja en la puerta.

Una vez más una niña rubia apareció afligida por su suerte, pero un poco más pequeña. -Leni, mi cielo, ya pasó todo. Esos muchachos no volverán a meterse contigo, yo me encargaré de eso. -Era evidente que le era difícil calmar a su hija a pesar de ya tener experiencia en tratar con ellos algo raro en ella, pensó Lori.

¡No es cierto! ¡Tú siempre estás ocupada al igual que papá! De no ser por Lori y de ese… ese chico, ellos me hubieran clavado más de un alfiler. -Desesperación, impotencia, coraje era lo que el brotaba del pecho de Lori. Recordó cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Leni, tirada en el suelo siendo sujetada por un par de niños mientras que dos niñas intentaban clavar el segundo alfiler en el brazo de su hermana. Sus dientes rechinaron de sólo pensarlo, pero recordó como uno de sus compañeros llegó a socorrer a Leni. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza pues el chico con valentía se había enfrentado a dos preadolescentes más grandes que él. Inspirada por la escena, Lori se aventuro a atacar a las otras dos chicas. Sin lugar a duda no fue el rescate de una princesa de cuentos de hadas, ni siquiera ella había sido la rescatada, pero cualquiera que tuviera el valor para defender a alguno de sus hermanos, podría ganarse su amor, podría llamarlo como su príncipe azul.

-Bobby… -Susurro con anhelo.

Lincoln no sabía por qué su hermana sonaba de forma soñadora, pero sonrío con la idea de ver feliz a su hermana.

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí una vez más. Aprecio que algunos de ustedes se hayan tomado el tiempo de hacer un comentario en el capítulo pasado. Sin más que decir, cuídense y espero que les haya gustado.**


	3. Lori, parte II

Lori, parte II

Ahora semidesnuda, Lori tomó de los mechones blancos de Lincoln con fuerza mientras lo arrastraba por el piso del baño. El niño forcejeaba con sus manos intentando que el agarre de su hermana terminara. Casi sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo alzó a su hermano unos centímetros sobre el suelo y lo estampó contra la puerta. Una queja de dolor inundó el cuarto del baño, lágrimas de miedo aparecían en su rostro.

\- ¿Crees qué me he olvidado que aún no terminas con tus quehaceres? -Lincoln a pesar de sentir un inmenso dolor en su cuerpo después de ser golpeado, sintió un mar de preocupación por su hermana. La forma en la que Lori actuaba no era normal.

Cuando lo dejó caer al suelo se esfumaron sus preocupaciones acerca de Lori. Besó el frío azulejo, una patada en el estómago le sacó el aire. - ¡Levántate! ¡Debes de hacer lo que te digo! ¡Ve a doblar la ropa!

-Por lo menos déjame cambiarme -Dijo con voz entre cortada.

\- ¿¡Qué dijiste enano!? -Se agachó para estar lo más cerca posible de él. Lincoln sólo veía hacia enfrente un par de piernas en cuclillas, estaba tan cansado que no podía hacer nada más. Cuando una de las rodillas de Lori descansó encima de una de sus manos ni si quiera se quejó.

Lori lo tomó del cabello una vez más acercándolo a su cara. La nariz del niño acaricio los labios rosados de la rubia para detenerse en la nariz de ella.

-Por favor, perdóname. -Los mocos fluían por su boca y se mezclaban con sus lágrimas casi tocando los labios de su hermana.

-Ve a doblar la ropa, desnudo. ¿Entiendes? -Entre dientes sentenció, su mirada seria mostraba su inflexibilidad ante cualquier sugerencia. Lincoln movió su cabeza de arriba abajo, al verlo, Lori abrió su mano para que Lincoln cayera al suelo de nueva cuenta.

-Que sea rápido hermanito. No olvides que aun tienes que ir a mi habitación cuando termines. -Con su frente en el piso el muchacho respondió. -Si, Lori. -Una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en los labios de la joven.

La muchacha se desvestía con la intención de bañarse, Lincoln giró su cabeza sin percatarse aún de eso, movió sus ojos en dirección de Lori. Su hermana le mostró una de las sonrisas más sinceras que hubiera visto y casi tan hermosa como cualquier sonrisa de Leni. Lori se metió a la bañera, antes de cerrar las cortinas se despidió de Lincoln de forma algo juguetona. Al ver la cortina cerrarse, gateó hasta el lavabo, lo usó como apoyo e intentó pararse como le fue posible. Su cuerpo era un lienzo en blanco manchado de pinceladas moradas, grises, negras, verdes; que su hermana había pintado con devoción, además, de haber procurado de que su arte no fuera fácilmente visible para los demás.

Al bajar las escaleras del sótano casi se cae al tropezarse con sus propios pies. Dobló la ropa e intento subir las escaleras del sótano. Sus piernas tambalearon por el peso de la canasta, le fallaron cayendo sobre su trasero en las escaleras. Rodo un poco por los escalones, enrollándose con la ropa en el proceso, se divisaba un montón de ropa limpia regada por las escaleras, parte del pasamanos y enfrente de la entrada al sótano.

-¡Lincoln! ¿¡Qué diablos pasó!? -Un gruñido salió de la garganta de la chica. -Eres un miserable, no puedes hacer nada bien. -Suplicante, miró a su hermana irradiante de colera. Lo tomó de su brazo para ponerlo de pie. En su intento de remediar su error, se apresuró como pudo a juntar las prendas regadas con sus manos.

-¡Eres un inútil, Lincoln Loud! -Lo jaloneo de su brazo por las escaleras mientras aún sostenía la ropa.

-Lo siento, lo siento. -Decía. Lori agarró algunas de las prendas que faltaban por recogerse, y se las arrojó a la cara del muchacho.

Unos momentos antes, una camioneta tipo Van se estacionaba enfrente de la casa. Una chica vestía una chaqueta negra de mangas largas de piel sin cerrar; era algo corta pues su ombligo se vería sino llevara una blusa debajo, la cual era de un color morado oscuro. Sus pantalones negros se ajustaban bien a sus caderas y a sus piernas, a juego con unas botas de color negro que no eran muy altas, ni tampoco subían tanto por encima de su tobillo. La chica se vería hermosa, sí su largo cabello castaño no estuviera desarreglado, su maquillaje corrido por haber llorado, y además que no hubiera sido empujada de la Van.

-¡Eres un maldito Chunk!- Con la puerta de la camioneta aún abierta, Chunk tomó un bolso que estaba en el asiento del copiloto arrojándolo hacia afuera.

-¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien se me insinúo primero?- Preguntó mientras buscaba algo en su guantera. Sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor. Se recargo sobre la ventana del conductor a la vez que le daba una calada al cigarro. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar unas fotos de ella.

-Mira nada más, qué hermosa jovencita. Es increíble la forma en la que crecen hoy en día los niños.- Observaba las fotos con detenimiento, suspiraba de cuanto en cuanto hasta que se detuvo en una de ellas. La foto mostraba a la misma chica que se encontraba tirada en la acera, sentada sobre un amplificador, sosteniendo entre sus muslos una guitarra de color azul aqua.

_La presentación fue un rotundo éxito sin importar que fuesen los últimos en participar. La gente enloqueció con los acordes de una de las estrellas de Rock locales más famosas, pues era Luna Loud quien estaba tocando. Aunque la mayoría de los presentes se encontraban cansados después de una serie de buenas y no tan buenas presentaciones, comenzaron a saltar de la emoción mientras alzaban los brazos haciendo los típicos cuernos de Rock, con las manos abiertas o simplemente con un puño cerrado. Las luces del escenario se apagaron repentinamente cuando las ultimas notas sonaron para encenderse una vez más junto un par de fuentes de fuegos artificiales, una a cada lado del escenario._

_\- ¡Buenas noches Royal Woods!- Una ola de aplausos, gritos y chiflidos se hicieron escuchar entre la multitud, la mayoría de la gente había disfrutado sin lugar a dudas de ese espectáculo. En medio de los espectadores, la vocalista cruzo miradas con unos de sus más grandes amigos, alguien que siempre la apoyó durante su corta carrera musical, Chunk. Le sonreía de manera orgullosa, por ver como esa niña a quien guio y enseñó los gajes de una profesión como un músico de Rock tomaba su camino. _

_Luna habló con todos los integrantes de su grupo de lo asombroso que fue todo, y como no se esperaban ese pequeño detalle de fuegos artificiales de parte de Chunk._

_\- No fue nada chicos. Así será a partir de ahora.- Aunque eso fue todo lo que dijo, todos se encontraban agradecidos, no sólo por ese detalle, sino también por haberlos ayudado a entrar a uno de los eventos anuales de música Rock de Royal Woods, en el cual se suele presentar talento joven, además, de que sólo pueden participar grupos que conozcan a integrantes de bandas que ya se hayan presentado antes, al servir estos últimos como referencias._

_Todas las personas del evento empezaban a retirarse mientras hablaban, se quejaban o conversaban en el estacionamiento del lugar del evento. Luna no era la excepción. Acompañada de sus amigos, se dirigían a sus respectivos autos. Ella iría con Chunk, pues, aunque no se los dijera, salía en secreto con él, algo que ellos ya sospechaban, esperando el momento para que les contara. Era verdad que Chunk les había ayudado mucho en el pasado, pero aun así no les terminaba de convencer que Luna saliera con él, siendo que es un adulto. Serían pacientes un poco más, para poder hablar con ella. _

_-Cuídate Luna. Nos vemos el Lunes. Hasta luego Chunk, también cuídate.- Se despedía a la vez que tomaba las muñecas de Luna y veía a Chunk durante unos cuantos segundos, quien con los brazos cruzados mostraba una sonrisa carente de sinceridad. _

_-Vamos dulzura, te llevare a casa.- Dijo sobre el hombro de la chica._

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Su mejor amigo, su mentor, la persona que creyó quien era su alma gemela estuvo apunto de violarla. Las palabras con las que se despidió al final martillaban sus oídos. Él nunca la había golpeado, nunca la había insultado, jamás la obligo a tomarse ninguna de esas fotos. Estaba segura que cuando el momento llegase, se abriría ante él para que la tomara en brazos y la protegiese. Sólo recibió a un borracho de Wisky sobre si, que le prometió llevarla a casa después de hacer un par de paradas.

¡Adiós perra!- Fue lo último que dijo, y se marchó.

Iba a empezar a llorar desconsoladamente, sí no fuera que escuchó algunos gritos. Se apresuro al saber que provenían de su casa, y más cuando estando ya en la entrada distinguió de que se trataba de Lori.

-No por favor, no otra vez.- Pensó.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!- Decía, mientras que apurada buscaba en su bolso sus llaves. Del coraje o de los nervios se le dificultaba abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo, no le importó cerrarla de vuelta.

-¡Lori!

_-¡Lori, no puedo creerlo! ¡Te invitó a salir!- Luna daba brinquitos sobre el sillón de la sala y chillaba, feliz de que su hermana saliera con el chico que le gustaba. _

_-Yo tampoco. ¡Literalmente, estoy muriendo de la emoción! Bueno, no es una cita en sí, pero él me invitó a mí a salir, aunque sea en grupo.- Esa ultima parte la dijo un poco desanimada, sin mencionar que el susodicho también invitó a Leni._

_¡Puaj! Las citas dan asco.- Expresaba una pequeña Lynn que hacía rebotar un balón de futbol sobre su cabeza enfrente de la entrada del comedor; intentó bajarlo a su pie para volverlo a subir, pero no calculó bien la fuerza haciendo que saliera volando la pelota, se estampará un poco, pero lo suficiente hacia la pared de las escaleras como para tirar uno de los retratos de sus hermanos que se encontraban colgados._

_-¡Lynn Jr!- Gritó el señor de la casa._

_-¡Diablos, ¿cómo sabe que fui yo?- Decía sorprendida la pequeña deportista._

_-No lo sé, pero haz algo antes de que te encuentres, jajaja. ¿Entiendes?_

-_Ah… Luan.- Los presentes se quejaron, pues empezaban a encontrar algo molesto cada vez más los no tan buenos chistes de una Luan que en esos momentos bajaba las escaleras, llevando sus manos escondidas en su espalda._

_-Ustedes no me han visto chicas.- Dijo en un tono medianamente amenazante, para irse después dando salto y piruetas ninja hacía la segunda planta._

_-En fin, ¿qué creen que debería de ponerme?- Volteo a ver a una Leni aburrida. Tenia puesta su codo sobre la posa manos del lado izquierdo del sofá, para recargar una mano en su barbilla. Cambiaba de canal sin detenerse en ninguno en particular, hasta que lo hizo, mirando la pantalla sin prestar verdadera atención. _

_-Uh… Eso se ve bueno.- Decía Luna dilatando sus pupilas, ya que un nuevo programa se estaba estrenando. Luan se acercó al sillón desde atrás para recargarse en medio del sofa._

_-"Hola niña, ¿sabes cómo un marinero pide bajar de un barco?- Preguntaba Luan tratando de imitar una voz gruesa._

_-Me lo imaginaba.- Se quejó indiferente Luna en su mente. Sabiendo que era ineficiente hacer desistir a Luan de sus chistes, se rindió._

_-No, coronel Galletas, no lo sé.- Resignada._

_Conteniendo su risa y sin imitar alguna voz dijo._

_-Capitán, puedo bajar por babor, jajaja.- Reía a la vez que golpeaba suavemente el sofá._

_-Realmente eres mala.- Pensó Luna._

_-¡Ey! Tierra llamando a Leni, ¿alguien me escucha?¿¡Hola!?- Lori acercaba un tanto su rostro al de Leni, para que le fuera inevitable no verla. La miró con curiosidad, encontrándose una mirada triste._

_-Leni…, ¿qué tie…?- No terminó de hablar por ver a su hermana levantarse rápidamente._

_-Tengo que ir al baño.- Dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras._

_-Bueno. Te esperare en mi habitación, quiero que me ayudes a escoger mi ropa. Ya sabes, tú tienes un buen gusto.- Con voz tímida decía eso último acercándose a Leni._

_-Si. Por supuesto. Yo te ayudo.- _

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, resbalándose a mitad del comedor, y reincorporándose inmediatamente. Se encontró en el piso de la cocina a Lori abrazando a Lincoln desnudo.

-Por favor, por favor Linky. No me dejes. No quiero, sí. Estaremos juntos, ¿verdad mi vida?- El niño sólo lloraba, aún no se percataba de la presencia de Luna. Asentía con la cabeza diciendo: "Por supuesto Lori, estaremos juntos toda la vida".

Llena de ira contenida. Colocó su bolso en la mesa de la cocina, chirriando sus dientes, lentamente se agacho a un lado de Lori diciendo.

-Hola Lori, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo está nuestro hermanito el día de hoy?- Una Lori más apacible, giró su cabeza y sonrió.

-Hola Luna. Lincoln, ¿creo que está dormido?- Susurro.

-Sí, yo creo que sí necesita descansar. ¿Por qué no lo llevamos juntas a su habitación?- Mentira. No era la primera vez que veía a Lincoln hacerse el dormido, probablemente lo hizo tratando de evitar hacer cualquier cosa para que Lori se altere otra vez.

-Eso es una buena idea. Es un niño pequeño aún. Aprovechemos que todavía es fácil cargarlo.- Secundo Lori.

Cuando escuchó eso, Luna sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Le parecía horrible que su único hermano fuera victima de "está basura humana", como a veces solía decirle a espaldas. Al cargar a Lincoln, notó lo fácil que era para Lori hacerlo, siendo que ella difícilmente carga un amplificador con una guitarra a espaldas sola. Tan sólo imaginarse a Lincoln ser abusado aumentaban sus deseos de golpearla nuevamente. Era increíble, nada más pasaron dos días desde que se agotó el medicamento de Lori, y ya padecía de su trastorno bipolar.

Llegaron a la habitación de Lincoln, lo acostaron dulcemente ambas mujeres. Lo observaron durante unos cuantos segundos como "dormía" ese pequeño angelito, cubierto por unas delgadas sabanas blancas que abrazaban cuidadosamente la silueta del pequeño.

-Casi hipnótico…

-Vamos Lori, dejémoslo dormir.- Susurro Luna abriendo la puerta lentamente e invitando a Lori a salir quien lo hizo de puntitas.

-Estoy muy cansada Luna, iré a dormir a mi cuarto. ¿Me podrías llevar un vaso con agua, por favor?- Aliviada, la tercera Loud nada más se limitó a asentir con su cabeza, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Miró como Lori se alejaba a su habitación hasta que cerró su puerta. Inmediatamente se escuchó un sonido metálico tras de sí, anunciando a un Lincoln poniéndole seguro a su propia puerta.

Obedeciendo a "la basura humana", bajó por el vaso con agua y su bolso. Notó otra bolsa de papel con el nombre escrito de Lori en el. Husmeó su contenido y encontró los antipsicóticos y antidepresivos de Lori.

-Otra vez olvidaste avisarnos que ya compraste su medicamento.- Pensó.

Metió los medicamentos a su bolso, y volvió a subir junto con el vaso de agua de su hermana.

-Hermana. ¿Estás dormida?- Lentamente entraba a la habitación de Lori, la cual estaba a oscuras teniendo las cortinas cerradas, haciendo difícil ver algo más que la mesita de luz iluminando a una joven recostada moviéndose un poco.

-Ya no.- Se quejaba frotándose ligeramente sus ojos

-Hermana, te traje gomitas. Tus favoritas, la de colores, ¿ves?- Decía acercándose. Puso el vaso con agua en la mesita, para poder mostrarle mejor las "gomitas de colores".

-¿Trajiste las de sabor naranja?- La pregunta inocente de la mujer enfureció a la castaña. Casi cierra su mano en un puño, pero se contuvo.

-Si hermana, mira.- Le ofreció las pastillas. Gustosamente Lori las ingirió, seguido de un trago de agua.

-Gracias hermanita. Las gomitas fueron más dulces esta vez.- Dibujo una linda sonrisa, y se acostó para después quedarse profundamente dormida.

Aún no se disponía a marcharse, quedándose parada justo enfrente de la "basura humana". Por un momento se imagino matando a su hermana, sabia que estaría mal, que Lori no tenía del todo la culpa, pero ver a su hermanito tan lastimado estrujó su corazón.

-Sí mató a la perra, y me llevo a Linky a California. No. Sólo me llevaré a Linc. Tengo dinero ahorrado. ¡Papá! Maldita sea, ¿cómo se te olvidó decirnos que ya habías comprador las pastillas. ¿Puede que también esté loca?- Pensaba. Una mano ligeramente pequeña tocó la suya. Se trataba de su hermano vestido nuevamente, quien la jalaba ligeramente hacía afuera. Sin ningún tipo de miedo en rostro, parecía que leía sus pensamientos pues e mostraba ligeramente serio.

Ya estando en medio del pasillo, apretó un poco la mano de su hermana cuando vio que lágrimas bajaban sus mejillas. Preocupado se acercó a ella para abrazarla, pero no lo logró ya que Luna se había arrodillado para estar a su altura y hacerlo primero.

-Perdóname hermano, por favor perdóname. Eh sido una estúpida, debí haber llegar más temprano. Mejor dicho, no debí haber ido a esa estúpida presentación.- Decía mientras lloraba e hipaba. Abrazando fuertemente a su hermano, recargaba su cabeza sobre el cuerpo de Lincoln provocándole dolor a causa de sus moretones.

-Tranquila Luna. No tienes porque disculparte.- Acariciaba suavemente su cabello poniendo un de sus mejillas sobre este.

Su hermana se separó de él lentamente. Se limpió sus lágrimas para mirarlo. Un rostro cansado la recibía, y aun así era lindo.

_-Todo estará bien._

* * *

¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que bien. Ya saben con esto del Covid-19, las restricciones a la movilidad y demás. Por lo menos en mi país el panorama no es muy agradable que digamos. Se que muchos tienen que trabajar, y la mayoría de nosotros salir para comprar productos de la canasta básica, pero aun así cuídense, es por el bien de todos.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Sí lo desean dejen un comentario que de verdad los aprecio. Cuídense mucho y gracias por leer y seguir mi historia.


	4. La travesía de Leni, parte I

**La travesía de Leni**

Una pequeña niña caminaba a través de un parque que aparentaba estar desolado, su calma sólo era interrumpida por hermosas aves que revoloteaban en el aire, cantando y persiguiéndose entre sí. Vestía una blusa de mangas cortas sin estampados de color verde aqua, unos shorts cafés y tenis del mismo color de su blusa, su cabellera larga y rubia, era coronada por un par de lentes de sol de armazón blanco. Llevaba consigo una libreta en la que garabateaba insistentemente todo aquello que llamase su atención. Le encantaba el comportamiento de las ardillas, se imaginaba entre risas una sociedad secreta de ellas. Se preguntaba cuáles eran las situaciones que llevan a las abejas a manchar su trasero de polen, mientras las observaba trabajar incesantemente sobre las flores blancas de un manzano. – En verdad, ¿les es tan delicioso, y sí no se lo comen, qué hacen con el? – Pensaba.

Decidió descansar unos minutos en una banca bajo la sombra de ese árbol de manzano para que la protegiera del sol. De alguna rama, cayó un insecto que no distinguió bien hasta que rebotó en la madera de su asiento. Una oruga, de tonalidades verdes que la hacían ver repulsiva. La niña se escandalizó un poco, aunque no tardó en componerse. Con su dedo índice en su barbilla, trataba de rememorar lo que había leído sobre el Ciclo Vital de las Mariposas en la biblioteca. - Las hembras de mariposa ponen algunas docenas de huevos en las mejores hojas de su elección, – ponía sus puños en sus caderas a la vez que afirmaba con la cabeza en dirección de su compañera como muestra de aprobación, aunque sólo pensaba en sus adentros – cuando nacen siendo sólo orugas bebes, su misión únicamente será alimentarse para crecer por lo menos unas 3,500 veces su peso original. Después se convierten en crisálidas para que al final, sólo el 2% de todas las orugas en condiciones silvestres logren convertirse… en mariposas… – Sólo el 2% - Se dijo así misma. Mirando como luchaba para reincorporarse, la oruga le parecía desdichada. Lamentaba la frecuencia con la que la gente se deshace de ellas sólo por su apariencia y que a su vez se admiren tiempo después de haber eclosionado como crisálidas. Pero le gustaban, le parecían admirables, a pesar de ser tan incomprendidas. – Así como lo soy yo. – Susurró con tristeza.

Desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, puso su libreta color marrón oscuro sobre sus muslos apretando con sus dedos la espiral plástica de sus hojas. Con los pies en el suelo, juntó sus talones mientras separaba y juntaba las puntas de sus tenis lentamente. Se irguió sobre el respaldo de su banca con algo más de ánimo, alcanzó a ver sobre un lago un tanto alejado de ella a un pato seguido de sus crías, y de inmediato, en su campo de visión apareció una pareja de ancianos tomados de las manos caminando al ritmo que los años de sus vidas les permitían. Por alguna razón todo eso le alegró.

En su visión periférica, se atravesó un ave a gran velocidad sacándole un susto que casi la tira al suelo. Se llevó una mano al pecho y otra a su cabeza, evitando que sus lentes se cayeran. De manera consecutiva, una segunda ave llegó a donde estaba, pero en esta ocasión lo hizo de forma más calmada, cantando hasta que se detuvo sobre el respaldo. El pajarito volteó su cabeza para mirarla, abrió ligeramente sus alas y con su cantó, se despidió.

\- ¿No crees que son realmente bellas las aves? – Esa voz humana, aunque infantil, la sobresalto obligándola a ver a su emisor. Automáticamente se cubrió el estómago con su libreta, pero el niño que le habló no era alguien que hubiera conocido antes.

\- Disculpa, no fue mi intención asustarte. – Decía en cuanto alzaba sus manos a la altura de sus hombros con las palmas abiertas. La niña, sentada, se inclinaba hacia adelante haciendo que su cabello le velara el rostro.

\- Oye… ¿te encuentras bien? – Realmente preocupado, se le acercó, además, se atrevió a menearle levemente el hombro.

\- ¿Estás enferma? – Sin intenciones de responder, se paró repentinamente de su asiento manteniendo su faz en el piso haciéndole imposible esquivar un impacto directo de su cara contra el tronco del manzano. El golpe, que tumbó algunas manzanas, la obligó a caer de espaldas. En una primera instancia, el niño se disponía a ayudar a la pequeña, pero la escena le pareció tan cómica que no pudo evitar reírse; y al igual que la rubia, no se percató por donde caminaba pisando uno de los frutos rojos del suelo provocándole un resbalón hacia adelante, causándole también un impacto con la tierra. Ahora era la chica a quien le tocaba ver su espectáculo, pues, aunque su golpe fue fuerte, pudo darse el gusto de regresarle las risas a su nuevo compañero.

Tirado en el césped volteó su cabeza bañada en tierra viéndola. – Me alegra que puedas reír. – Le sonrió. Su comentario inocente de algún modo hizo efecto en ella. La piel que lentamente perdía su color rojo, volvió a la vida en uno rosado que la ponía nerviosa. Sentada en el césped, miraba como ese pequeño desconocido se retiraba la capa de tierra adherida a su cara. En sus manos formó un diminuto montículo de tierra de la que salió una lombriz, la cual pareció verlos por un momento a ambos haciendo a los niños reír. Como en las anteriores ocasiones, un ave apareció de repente posándose encima del cabello de la chica, mirando desde esa posición notó a la lombriz y en un santiamén salto a las manos del niño para comerse al gusano. Los dos se asombraron puesto que el pájaro les resultaba lindo. Sus plumas eran de un café cenizo, su pecho y vientre anaranjado escarlata, y su cabeza era de un color negro oscuro.

\- Es un Mirlo Primavera. – Habló la chica con sus ojos bien abiertos. – Es un ave que tiene presencia durante gran parte del año en el estado. Su dieta es muy variada, va desde insectos, lombrices hasta bayas. Su canto es muy característico de la Prima… - La muchachita, que hasta el momento hablaba sumamente alegre sobre sus conocimientos acerca de las aves, no se percataba que su compañero se le quedaba mirando anonado. Como reflejo, cerró fuertemente los párpados, como si se preparara para escuchar una queja; algo recurrente por parte de sus compañeros del Jardín de niños, o en donde en el mejor de los casos, solía ser ignorada. En cambio, escuchó una inhalación de asombro y admiración que espantó al Mirlo.

\- Eso es increíble. ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? Debes de ser algún tipo de genio. – Aquellas palabras al instante le hicieron abrir sus ojos como platos, pues era la primera vez que recibía halagos de alguien que no fuera un maestro o su familia.

\- Bueno… Me gusta mucho leer acerca de los animales…, sobre algunos insectos, a excepción de las arañas. – Decía con pena mientras jugaba gentilmente con la hierba.

\- ¡Wow! Con todo lo que sabes tienes que ser muy popular. Ha puesto que tienes muchos amigos. – Sentado, daba brinquitos demostrándole entusiasmo.

\- No exactamente. – Se pasó varios de sus hilos dorados atrás de su oreja, que se tornaba roja. – Yo no tengo amigos. - Con una mirada atenta, y aunque no tuviera idea de lo que estuviera ocurriendo con la niña enfrente suyo, le tenía compasión.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntaba decidido con sus manos en sus rodillas acompañado de una leve sonrisa.

\- Me llamo Leni. – Decía viendo al niño sucio ponerse de pie que le extendía una mano polvorienta para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo; cundo lo hizo, la jalo un poco hacia él. Sí antes se sentía muy nerviosa, ahora sus piernas la amenazaban con ceder a su peso.

\- Entonces desde hoy Leni, yo seré tu amigo. Mi nombre es…

* * *

La mañana se mantenía gris y fría pero poco a poco el cielo empezaba a despejarse. A los lados de una larga calle solitaria, se encontraban hileras de arces que sus hojas ya tornadas en tonalidades de amarillo, y rojos vibrantes; se desprendían lentamente de ellas a causa de la fuerza del viento. Una joven mientras caminaba, miraba ese paisaje natural que se presentaba ante ella. Toda su vida la había pasado en ese pueblo, pero jamás se cansó de admirar las vistas que le regalaba Royal Woods. Cientos de veces caminó por esta calle que pasaba enfrente de Flip's food & fuel, al cual entró. Perdida en su mundo, recordaba las cosas de las que habló con su amiga Jackie, algunas fueron un tanto triviales como: el desfile de moda de otoño, del espantoso examen sorpresa de cálculo del viernes pasado, así como del increíble trabajo que hizo con el traje de gala. Aunque hubo temas que le hubiera gustado que Jackie no tocara, tuvo una mañana agradable con ella. Pese a que en un inicio no quería recibir pago alguno, pues amaba diseñar, y confeccionar ropa para su familia y amigos. Jackie insistió en que le recibiera los $1,800 dólares que no sólo ella le ofrecía, sino también su familia, al comparar su ropa con la de cualquier diseñador profesional. Al no hacerlo, le decían que desperdiciaba su trabajo, además, no deseaban sentir que se aprovechaban de su generosidad. Al final Leni aceptó, pero a cambio Jackie accedería venderle una de sus carteras de mano.

Con $1,600 dólares en su cartera nueva, la chica recorría los pasillos del establecimiento en busca de helado, y golosinas para sus hermanos. Le hubiera gustado haber ido al Centro Comercial, ahí hubiese tenido la oportunidad de comprarles también algunos regalos, asimismo de rentar una buena película para que todos la vieran juntos. – A excepción de cierta persona, que esperase ya hubiera tomado sus pastillas. – Guardaba los artículos que compraría en una canastilla, a la vez que cantaba silenciosamente para sí misma.

"I'm so happy cuz today

I've found my friends

They're in my head"

Recargada en una parte frontal de la caja registradora cerca de la puerta, una persona se empezaba a fijar en esa muchacha que parecía cantar alegremente. Siempre le había parecido hermosa, y aunque no la conociera del todo, juraría que sería la chica perfecta para él. Lo único que necesitaba era valor y una buena excusa para iniciar una conversación. Acomodándose su sombrero de empleado, decidió seguirla de forma discreta paralelamente a su mostrador, hasta que le fuese inevitable no verlo. Y así lo hizo. Al fondo de esos pasillos, en una pequeña sección dedicada a los chocolates, su idealización de mujer se encontraba batallando para elegir las mejores barras de chocolate.

\- Disculpe, ¿no tiene más barras de esta marca? Es que las de aquí están algo apachurradas. – Le mostró con sus manos un Hershey corrugado. Cuando vió a la persona que pensó que era Flip se sorprendió un poco, ya que resultó ser alguien más, en su lugar era uno de esos desafortunados que a veces trabajaban para él.

\- ¡Poo…r supuesto! Le… le traeré una caja para que elija las que quiera. – Siendo más que obvió que el muchacho estaba nervioso, y Leni lo sabía, notó como tomó el Hershey con sus manos temblorosas. – Casi todos tenemos problemas en nuestro primer día de trabajo. – Pensó.

Escuchaba bajas maldiciones durante el tiempo en el que aún realizaba sus compras. Cuando ya se encontraba en la caja, repasó rápidamente las cosas que llevaba por sí no olvidaba nada. Miró a hacia la máquina de flippies, se imaginó degustando uno de ellos, pero no lo haría, consideró que todavía era muy temprano. - ¿Por qué aún no llega el chico? – Se empezaba a desesperar.

Oyó sonidos como los de un ratón, decidió espiar al respecto y se quejaría sí encontrara uno; tal vez el nuevo empleado entendería más de razones que Flip. Pero no había ratón, era el chico que luchaba por recuperar la barra de chocolate que le entregó, tal parece de alguna forma terminó debajo de un mostrador. Leni resopló, miró su canastilla buscando la única barra buena que encontró, realmente quería llevar chocolates para todos.

\- Disculpe. ¿Sí realmente necesita usar una barra?, puede tomar la mía. – Sorprendido, como sí lo hubieran atrapado haciendo algo malo, volteó su mirada pasmado.

\- Ese Hershey es especial… - Lo dijo en la voz más baja que le fue posible, sin embargo, ella lo alcanzó a oír provocándole una incomodidad. – tú me lo diste. - Centímetro a centímetro retrocedía lejos de él.

\- Ya no serán necesarias las barras, sólo compraré lo que tengo en la caja, jje… - Se rascaba una comezón inexistente sobre una de sus muñecas. En cuanto se dirigió a la caja registradora, a través del vidrio de la puerta divisó lo que parecía ser una camioneta tipo van estacionándose; no vió a su conductor, algo más que un comentario desagradable llamaba su atención, el letrero de la puerta decía "Abierto" hacia adentro de la tienda.

\- Nno… fue mi intención molestarte. – Estaba cerca, muy… cerca como para respirar en su nuca. Giró a verlo estupefacta, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás cerró fuertemente los labios. Lo menos que deseaba era el beso de un desconocido. Unos ojos de café oscuro lucían decepcionados, reflejaban a una chica asqueada.

\- ¡Sólo quiero que me cobres! ¡AHORA! ¿Dónde está Flip? Necesito hablar con él. – No permitiría mostrarse más débil de lo probablemente ya lo hizo. Ya tenía suficientes problemas con los que lidiar como para abrir cancha a uno más.

El muchacho alzó sus manos a la altura de sus hombros, caminó de espaldas fijándose en la chica molesta enfrente suyo. Dio media vuelta y se lamió rápidamente los labios.

\- Sabes… en la preparatoria siempre tuve por lo menos una clase contig... -

\- Ni siquiera te conozco. – Ignorando su pregunta anterior, intentaba hacerle plática a la vez que pasaba los productos por el lector de códigos de barras, pero fue interrumpido sin siquiera ser mirado directamente. Los segundos entre cada pitido del lector a Leni le eran eternos. Su ansiedad la empezaba a hostigar, rápidamente le echó una mirada a la tarjeta de identificación de empleado del chico, la cual decía: "Tucker". Le sonaba familiar, como a uno de esos nombres falsos que a veces usa… Flip.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda como un rayo. Con un movimiento sacádico, logró ver detrás del tipo raro la puerta que lleva al almacén entre abierta, y en el piso de ésta, se asomaba la mano de Flip acompañada de flippies derretidos y lo que parecía ser sangre. La primera palabra que cruzó por su mente fue: "Homicidio".

El pitido de la caja se detuvo e inmediatamente después el tipo saltó hacia donde ella estaba, intentando que una de sus piernas la golpeara. Leni se percató de eso, por lo que dio algunos pasos rápidos atrás, tropezándose con un mostrador giratorio lleno de lentes de sol haciéndola caer de espaldas.

\- Yo sí se quién eres. Eres Leni Loud, una de las chicas más hermosas de todo Royal Woods. – "Tucker" lloraba conforme se le acerca. – La segunda de seis hermanos. – Se limpiaba sus fluidos nasales con su antebrazo. Leni intentó ponerse de pie, pero él lo evitó apoyando fuertemente su pie en su abdomen.

\- Todos en el pueblo saben quiénes son los Loud, sólo un ermitaño diría que no. – De los estantes agarró un frasco de pepinillos y se lo arrojó lo más recio que le fue posible sobre uno de sus hombros. Trozos de vidrios salían volando. Lastimada, se tocaba el hombro. Se sentó encima de su vientre, le puso las manos a los costados sobre sus costillas, haciéndole caricias en círculos con sus pulgares. Con los ojos en blanco mantenía su mirada al techo. El maldito se encontraba extasiado, en trance; imaginándose su siguiente movimiento. Leni al notarlo no perdió tiempo. De los vidrios en el suelo, buscó a tientas uno que estuviera puntiagudo para clavárselo. Dio dos golpes certeros en la parte donde estaría un riñón, pero como el vidrio no era lo suficientemente largo como para atravesarlo, lo más probable es que le causara una contusión.

Palpándose su herida, "Tucker" se echó levemente para atrás produciendo un quejido de dolor, dando oportunidad a Leni de tomar impulso para apuñalarlo una vez más, pero esta vez sería cerca de las costillas. Al hacerlo, intentó empujarlo lejos de sí misma.

Le envío una sonrisa esperanzada a la rubia, sujetó con fuerza sus muñecas separándolas mientras se abalanzaba en ella. Observaba ese rostro porcelana que se dispondría a inmortalizar en su gozo, las expresiones de ira que recibía sólo lo provocaban más. Probaría sus dulces labios antes de que empezara a gritar, cuando ya estaba por hacerlo, un escupitajo impactó su frente. Indignado, se propuso en golpearle la cara con un puño de dos manos. Pero ese golpe nunca le tocaría un pelo a Leni, se dejó sonar un arma de fuego, y al instante los metacarpos de un desgraciado salieron volando junto a un par de dedos.

—

Se que este no es un capítulo común, ya que por lo general me centro en Lincoln y Lori, sin embargo, espero que les fuese de su agrado y que no los haya aburrido. Aprecio cada uno de sus comentarios, sin importar que sean extensos o no, siempre serán bienvenidos.


End file.
